Du Fyrn Skulblaka
by Princess Linnea
Summary: Before the Fall of the Riders, there was a time when they prospered. And before that time, came Eragon, the first Shurtugal and his dragon. An account of the Dragon War. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mr. Paolini's original characters, stories, or places or anything that he created. I only own my OC's so don't sue.

**Chapter 1**

This was the one night it was quiet in Ellesméra for they had not had many quiet nights over the past five years. The war with the dragons, _Du Fyrn Skulblaka_ as the elves called it, had taken its toll on both races. Every night, dragons were slaughtered, elves even more so by the bitter fighting that had ensued, all because of the ignorance of one elf.

…

Eragon sat outside his hut, meditating for he usually found peace while exploring areas outside of his inner conscience. Inside, he heard the bustle of his mother whose name was Fyra, preparing dinner and his sister, Galatea whom they called Gala who was humming dreamily to herself.

_Five years. _Eragon thought to himself. _Five long years of war, and an end doesn't seem in sight._

He was now nineteen, nearing the age of when he would be considered an adult in their society. He would soon leave his comforts of home and journey out to pursue his own destiny. Yet, he was not ready for it. He didn't even know himself what he would like to do. He could join in the war, yet he felt that fighting was not his place. He was not a fighter, though he was a skilled swordsman, and an accomplished spellcaster, he disliked fighting and bloodshed. The fighter in the family was his father, who had left three years ago to serve for their king, Ceranthor in the war.

_What will become of me now?_ He wondered vaguely to himself.

"Eragon!" his mother called. "Come inside, it's getting cold."

Eragon stood up and hurried back inside.

"Help your sister wash up." She instructed, setting food on the table.

Eragon guided his sister to the wash bin and carefully spread soap over her hands, washing them with the same care that his mother gave her.

"Eragon," she said in a low sad voice, "Why is it quiet tonight?"

Young as Gala was, she was still old enough to understand the brutal violence that existed in the lands within and out of Du Weldenvarden.

"I don't know, Gala." Eragon sighed.

"Has it ended?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure…perhaps." Eragon said, now washing all the suds from her hands.

Gala lapsed into a thoughtful silence as they silently ate their dinner. Then she asked their mother about when their father was going to come home.

Fyra hesitated before answering. "You father…has other things to attend to…for the greater good our race. He must finish what the king has set him to do."

"He's fighting for nothing. It's our fault the war started." Eragon said harshly. "Besides, the skulblaka are too strong, we'll be more or less obliterated soon."

Fyra stared at her son, "You father fights to help us survive. You must understand that, Eragon."

Eragon glared, but not wanting to argue, he merely contended in sitting in a cold silence. When dinner was over, he immediately left so he could be somewhere quiet.

…

His feet carried him to the Menoa tree where it was his favorite place to settle down. No one was there as they had all hurried back to their homes to escape the dangers of night.

He sat on one of the Menoa's large roots, absorbed in his thoughts, then silently cursing his father for leaving them all to fend for themselves and for putting Fyra in such a state

"You should not have so much anger in your heart, Eragon." A light voice said.

Eragon jumped and stood up. "Oh, it's you, Maia."

…

Maia was his best friend. They had been brought up together and it was Maia who Eragon always turned to for support. She was wise, and the fighter he could never be. Her spirit and optimism always cheered him up and took his mind off his troubles. If there was anybody who could lighten his mood, it was she.

…

She sat down next to him, glancing up at the tree, which was issuing sounds of rustling leaves and branches.

"Look Eragon, Linnea speaks words of comfort." She said, pointing. He looked up and smiled. The tree rustled again. According to elf legends and lore, the Menoa tree was Linnea. She was once an elf who had sang herself into the largest tree in Du Weldenvarden because a man had broken her heart and had guarded the forests of the elves ever since.

"What is it?" Maia asked gently.

"I feel lost." He murmured after a while.

"So do we all in this time, Eragon. The war is not going well, and not just for us. It must end soon or we'll all be destroyed." She said softly.

"Somebody has to stop this." Eragon said.

"Yes, but who will?" she asked. "It takes only one person and one act of kindness and love to end this. But no one wants to."

"What are you suggesting?" Eragon asked.

"If you are so intent on ending the war, why don't you do something about it?" Maia asked in a slightly harsh voice. She then stood up. "Sé du evarínya ono varda," she murmured and departed, leaving Eragon at an utter loss for words.

**Author's Note: **Kvetha Fricaya!!! I am delighted that you decided to find the time to read this story. This is my first Eragon fanfic, and it was an all of a sudden idea that popped into my head yesterday. If you didn't read the summary, this is my account of how Eragon (the first Eragon) became the first Shur'tugal. And in here, you fill find a few familiar names, including Bid'Daum who is Eragon's white dragon, King Ceranthor who led the elves in the Dragon War, and Queen Tarmunora, who is the Elf Queen who presides over the bonding of the Elves and the Dragons and a couple of OC's.

The last thing that Maia says is, "May the stars watch over you." In case you're wondering, I will try to have quite a bit of Ancient Language dialogue, so you don't understand it, just leave your questions in your reviews or have a copy of _Eragon_ or _Eldest _next to you so you can look it up (That's what I've been doing anyway, or otherwise looking up Ancient Language Inheritance at Wikipedia). I'll try to update as soon as I can because I have another story that I am trying to complete as well so bear with me.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know how I'm doing on this because it's my first time!!!!! Remember, to all who review, I am in your debt because I can't tell you how much I appreciate the fact that my story is good enough to even be read (in case you didn't know, I have incredibly low self esteem) Until next time, Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Linnea


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_If you are so intent on ending the war, why don't you do something about it?"_ Maia's words rang in his head. She was right, as usual, but how was he to stop the war? He was an ordinary elf of no status or rank whose favorite past time was reading and writing. He wasn't a fighter so how could he help at all?

"Eragon?" someone asked.

Eragon looked up, he realized he was now again sitting outside his house. Absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that his feet had carried him back home.

It was Fyra. She looked worried and concerned, as a mother should be. She sat beside him.

"My son, you should not have any hard feelings against your father. He's devoted himself to saving our very own existence and you must let him do that." She started.

"I know, Mother. But that's not it…" Eragon muttered.

"What is it now?" she asked.

Eragon told her of his conversation with Maia. There was a period of silence

"I know you want this all to end, we all do." She said.

"I want to do something about it." Eragon burst out, "Everyone is just sitting like cowards in their homes waiting for the end but it's not going to end unless we work out a treaty or agreement with the dragons."

"And how, my son? The dragons are animals, we cannot communicate with them, signed paper means nothing to them. How do we settle on a peace treaty?" Fyra asked, her eyebrows raised

Eragon opened his mouth and closed it.

"Now you realize the problem," said Fyra.

Eragon stayed silent, his lips pursed. Then his mother bent close to him and said in a soft voice. "Your time will come, Eragon. If you want to pursue an end, that is what you must do. From now on your destiny lies in your hands."

…

As the months dragged by, the fighting grew steadily worse. News poured in everyday of defeats and victories and everyday, they waited for the slightest bit of change…a slightest bit of hope…

Eragon heard no news of his father. He never sent messages of any sort nor did he ever visit. Fyra, he noticed, was getting more worn and sad by the day. He knew she missed his father and that the heartbreak within her was starting to make her fall apart. She barely had enough energy now to walk out of the house. Eragon insisted she stay in bed all day and by each days passing, she grew weaker.

As Eragon fed his mother an herbal potion to ease her pain, she put a hand onto his arm.

"It's no use, Eragon." She sighed.

"What…" Eragon sputtered,

She smiled sadly, "I am dying, my body and spirit is broken, I have no strength to go on."

"You have to go on, Mother." Eragon pleaded.

"I can't." she sighed, head lolling and sweat pouring down her face. "Bring your sister here."

Eragon called Gala and she came in, looking terrified.

"Mother…" she whispered.

"Hush, darling. I haven't much time." She said softly.

Eragon and Gala stayed silent.

"….I know your father is still alive. If you see him one day, tell him…that my heart…will always be with him." She whispered.

"As for you, my children, remember as long as you're together, we'll always be home as a family no matter where we are."

Tears streamed down Eragon's cheeks.

She smiled sadly, "It is okay to weep, but do not let your hearts be troubled. You have long years ahead of you, and I will not have your future be ruined because of me."

Eragon and Gala were both crying, but smiled tearfully for her sake. Gala buried her face in Eragon's shoulder.

"Eragon, I want you to take care of your sister. The bond you share with her is the most precious thing your father and I gave you. Cherish and protect it." She whispered. Eragon nodded.

"Eragon?" she whispered. Eragon bent closer to her to hear.

"There is an infant in the great forest who awaits you." She said very softly so that Eragon could barely hear. "Take care of him, he is your greatest hope."

Eragon was confused. What was his mother talking about??

"Mother…I don't understand." Eragon asked.

"Just listen to me. You must do this. Promise me." She sighed.

Eragon pledged his word in the Ancient Language though he had no idea what he had just agreed to.

She smiled, "You were a good son, Eragon. Bring honor to our breoal and end this war. That is the only thing I wish of you."

Eragon nodded. Gala was wailing into Eragon's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Fyra reached for both Eragon's and Gala's hands in her own and uttered her last words. "Sé mor'ranr ono finna, my children." And then she was gone.

…

"She lived a good life, Eragon. And she died a good death." Maia said gently standing next to Eragon in front of Fyra's grave. "The only thing she wanted to was have you and Gala by her side before she passed into the void."

Eragon nodded. "Aye, she died peacefully, as she wished she would."

Maia muttered a few words, and a patch of flowers bloomed nearby. She went to the patch and picked a small bundle and laid them onto the grave.

"Thank you." Eragon muttered.

"Fyra was good to me too, Eragon. I shall never forget that." She replied.

They stood together in silence to pay their last respects.

"Listen Maia, will you do something for me?" Eragon asked suddenly.

"Anything." She answered.

"Will you look after Gala for me? Can she stay with you?" he asked.

"Of course. But Eragon, where will you go?" she asked.

Eragon sighed.

"I must leave, Maia. I have a promise to keep." He said.

…

"Eragon, you cannot leave!" Gala wailed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"You'll stay with Maia. She'll look after you." Eragon said gently.

"But where are you going to go?" she asked.

Eragon lowered his voice, "Before Mother died, she made me promise to do something. I must go fulfill that promise."

Gala wails ceased. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, Gala. It may take years." Said Eragon.

"But you'll come back, right?" Gala asked.

"I promise." Said Eragon. "We'll see each other again soon. May the stars watch over you, little sister. Stay strong. Wiol eka." For me.

She nodded and hugged her brother tightly. Eragon stood up and turned to Maia.

"You take care, Maia." He said.

"I should be saying that to you." She said fiercely.

Eragon smiled and hugged her. "Take care of Gala."

"I will," murmured Maia. She then pressed two fingers over her lips and twisted her hand. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda." Eragon replied.

"Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" Maia finished. It was usually used as a greeting but this time, it was meant as a farewell. Though it was formal, too formal for close friends, Eragon could understand the depth in their friendship and the depth of Maia's respect and concern for him.

Eragon smiled one last time, and then, swinging his bow over his shoulder, he turned and began on his journey toward the forest.

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody!!! I can't believe that people actually wanted to read this. Now that I look back on it, it seems silly, oh well…that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on it.

This is probably the saddest thing I've ever written. My friend tells me I'm good at writing tragedy and death but it seems cheesy to me for some reason. Probably because I'm one of those authors who find every flaw in the book at everything they write.

The last farewell by Eragon and Maia is really not supposed to be used during their time because the phrase was only formed after the bonding of the elves and dragons (according to Arya in _Eldest_ anyway. See, I do my research…) but I wanted to put it in anyway.

Fyra's last words to Eragon pretty give much give away what Eragon's going to do so I won't say anything about that.

One reviewer commented last chapter that my chapters were a bit short. Not as an insult or anything though, it was merely constructive criticism but I don't write very long chapters because I don't know, I just can't make them any longer. So you have to be happy what you've got.

Oh and I have one question that I'm not sure about: Was Ilirea the elven capital during the first Eragon's time??? I just can't seem to recall the answer.

Hope everyone has a nice New Year and May your swords stay sharp!!

Linnea.

P.S. Thank you for your thoughtful reviews last chapter. And I personally thank Sedoras, Insomniac Owl and Marcus for their reviews!!!!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_One can easily lose his way in here. _Eragon observed, glancing around. The countless trees surrounded him, every one looked the same as before. Around the forest echoed the kind of silence that made you wonder if anything actually lived in here.

Eragon trekked through the forest, truly confused and uncertain where he should go. Fyra had not made any specific mention of where this infant, if indeed it was an infant at all, might be.

He had never been in the forest very much, only to hunt for food on spare occasions by himself or with his father. His father taught him how to hunt with a pebble but he was really never precise with that art and preferred to hunt with his bow. True, he could save himself time and use magic but as all elves learned long ago, the gift of magic had its price. The ability to use magic at one's own leisure provided no meaning or goal in life, which is why elves rarely used magic at all in their daily activities.

His limited knowledge of the forest bode ill for him as the sun was setting fast, however, his sharp instincts allowed him to find a sheltered clearing where he could rest.

After depositing his bag, he quickly started a fire and sat down to eat a chunk of bread he had brought with him along with some fruit.

The silence and loneliness surrounding him made him feel extremely homesick. He missed his mother, Gala, Maia…home. The thought made Eragon want to crumple up and weep but he was a man, who should know better. If he was to do what he had promised his mother he would, he had to stay strong. That thought comforted him a bit as he rolled out his pallet and closed his eyes.

…

Maia paced around, mind whirring. _Oh, I hope he's all right. _She thought to herself. She didn't know what Eragon was up to, the only thing she knew was that it was something extremely important to him and that was the reason behind his leaving.

She glanced back at Gala who was silently stirring her dinner, looking forlorn. Maia could tell that the girl was unhappy, depressed even. Her mother had just died, and her brother had left her, it was a miracle that she wasn't in tears by now.

"Gala, eat up." Maia urged moving to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, Maia. I'm just not hungry." Gala said guiltily, dropping her spoon.

"Come here, let us talk outside." Maia said, standing up. Gala stood up hesitantly and followed her out of her hut.

They sat down on the ground. "Now, tell me, what's troubling you?" Maia asked gently. Gala's lip trembled

"I don't know, Maia. Everything's been going wrong. First…Mother…now Eragon…" she said and started crying again.

"Come here." Maia said gently, putting her arms around her. "You have every right to feel this way, Gala. If it was me, the whole house would be flooded with my tears."

Gala hiccupped and smiled. "You've held out this long, you have to stay strong, for you brother, for your mother…." Maia said softly.

Gala nodded, "Now dry your eyes and be brave. Don't give in to fear but stand and conquer it." Maia urged.

Gala smiled. "When is Eragon coming back, Maia?"

"I don't know Gala, I only know as much as you do." Maia sighed.

"He told me, that he had promised Mother something, and that, he had to go fulfill it." Gala said.

There was silence as Maia contemplated her words.

"Whatever it was, it must be important. You know your brother would never willingly leave you on your own." Maia said.

"I suppose so." Gala said, wiping her eyes now. Out in the distance they heard a muffled roar presumably from a dragon and many shouts.

"Maia, what is it?" Gala asked as Maia stood up looking alarmed. She could sense something, something terrible was happening.

"Gala, get back inside, whatever you do, don't come out unless I say so." Maia said sharply. Gala looking utterly bewildered scurried back inside. Maia went inside, and grabbed her sword and bow and stood outside watching and waiting.

…

The loud noise jerked Eragon awake. He stood up and glanced around, his ears straining to hear, his mind wandering, searching for the source of the commotion.

And then he found it. On the plains near Ilia Feon, a battle was raging. He could hear every elf's scream before his death, every dragon's roar…and the clash of two races as they tried to destroy one another.

…

An elven warrior on his steed rode into sight of Maia's hut. He was clad in fine armor that bore the king's crest. Maia recognized, even through his armor, that he was one of Ceranthor's royal pages.

"What's happening?" Maia demanded.

"There is a battle on the plains before Ilia Feon. The dragons were planning to attack Kirtan and next…here." He said grimly.

"They can't attack, here." Maia said desperately.

"You can tell them that when they arrive. Our warriors are holding them off…for now…but we won't last very long." He said shortly.

"What must we do?" Maia asked.

"We're asking all to evacuate the city." He said.

"Evacuate…where?" Maia demanded.

"To Ilirea." He replied.

"All the elves?" she asked.

"The king's orders were all in Ellesmera, Kirtan, and Silthrim." He snapped.

"How long must we stay in Ilirea?" Maia asked.

"As long as necessary. I bade you a safe journey. May the stars watch over you." He said and rode off to the next hut.

Maia ran into the house. "Gala, pack your things. Take what you can. We're leaving." Maia dashed around, picking up necessary items and food.

"Where?" Gala asked, throwing on her cloak.

"I'll explain once we're on the road." Maia said quickly, making sure she had grabbed everything they needed.

When they were outside, Maia whistled, and her horse, Geda, trotted from their stable. After lashing on their bags, Maia lifted Gala into the saddle, and climbed on herself behind her.

"HlaupaGeda!" Run, Geda, run! Maia urged and with a loud snort, Geda started at a fast gallop through the streets. Maia could see everybody, men, women, children scrambling to get their necessary possessions and onto their horses. Ahead she joined a solid line of galloping steeds all carrying the young, the old, and everyone in between out of Ellesméra.

The line winded through the forest, out of the Du Weldenvarden and continued onto the edge of the Hadarac Desert toward Ilirea. In her mind, she knew that she would have to remember this day…the day of the mass exodus of the elves.

Thirty minutes into riding she just remembered…_Eragon…I have to tell him where we are going._

Expanding her mind…she searched.

…

Eragon was startled as he felt another mind touch his. It felt rather familiar.

_Eragon!_ Maia's voice burst through his head.

_Maia, what…_Eragon sputtered.

_Just listen to me! _she snapped. When Eragon stayed silent, she continued, _The dragons are planning to attack Ellesméra. The king is ordering evacuation of all elves in the city. We're leaving with everyone else._

Eragon was silent for a moment. _Is Gala safe?_

_Yes she's with me, we're going to Ilirea. _Maia said.

_Ilirea! But…it's so far…_Eragon exclaimed.

_I know…but we'll be safe. We're traveling in large numbers. They wouldn't dare attack us. _Maia said.

_Eragon, you must get out of there. Where are you anyway?_ She continued.

_I'm not very sure. I'll be safe, as long as the dragons don't find me._

_You're not coming with us?_ Maia said angrily.

_I haven't finished…_Eragon started.

_Eragon! Your life's more important than whatever you are doing. Don't throw it away so rashly. How do you think Gala will cope if you're killed? How do you think I'll cope? _Maia exclaimed.

_Maia, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just have to take care of Gala. _Eragon said firmly, rather annoyed.

_But…_she protested.

_I'll join you and Gala in Ilirea when I'm finished, I promise. Now, make haste, a long road awaits you._ Eragon urged and then broke the contact, sighing.

The tide was turning, now it was up to fate to decide which of these two races would survive the end. Or would fate be so cruel to make them both perish in their struggles? One thing was certain, if two of Alagaesia's most powerful races were to be obliterated, then Alagaesia would most surely fall. These questions spun around in Eragon's mind. Then he thought…if he speeded up his efforts now, he could save them both.

…

Maia was angry, mainly with Eragon for being so stubborn, but kept her mind focused on one thing, getting them safely to Ilirea. Ahead, the many horses cantered, racing as fast as they could for their lives.

…

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for delaying Eragon's finding of Bid'Daum's egg but rest assured, it'll be in the next chapter, I promise. The thing was, I meant to put it in this chapter, but I just had to include the exodus. It emphasizes the urgency that Eragon needs finds the egg fast, not that he knows that himself. He knows he has to find something, but he's not sure what, remember that.

The reason for the big delay in this chapter because I was waiting for my friend to review but she didn't have time so you could blame her for keeping the rest of you waiting.

I know this is a strange story, I definitely think so and I'm the author! But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And I would appreciate some comments on how to make it better!!! Thank you! May your swords always stay sharp!!!!!

Linnea

P.S. To my reviewers, THANK YOU so much!!!! I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply, but I really appreciate that you took the time to review. You guys are awesome!!!! Remember, the more you review, the more motivated I am to write!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days were heard to get by for Eragon. He wandered through the forest all day, searching…for what…he was not so sure. By mid afternoon, he had to cut his search in order to hunt for his dinner. He usually caught several rabbits and occasionally a deer, which were enough but not an entirely satisfying meal. In addition, he had to collect water from a nearby stream, and gather wild berries and fruit he found along the way.

All the time, he worried constantly, about Gala and Maia, how he was going to survive, and also the fate of his race. Several times, his mind was so tangled up with confused thoughts that he had to sit down for hours to calm himself by meditating.

In addition to worrying about everything else, he had to be on the lookout for any skulblaka. If they found him, he would be basically the next day's dinner for some fortunate dragon. Twice he almost was spotted by a young dragon out hunting and had to find somewhere else to camp for the night.

His frequent moving unfortunately drew him closer to a spot in the Du Weldenvarden, which was a dragon nesting area. When he realized this, the dragons had begun to shift restlessly, undoubtedly sensing that an enemy elf was in the area. He immediately moved to a spot a safe distance away from the nesting haven

…

It took a little more than a day and a half to make it out of the Du Weldenvarden. For their safety, every time they stopped to make camp, they did so in large groups so every hundred or so feet there would be a camp full of twenty some elves. Every morning, they would set out again.

It took five days of hard riding to traverse the edge of the Hadarac Desert to Ilirea, which was the most isolated of their cities, though it was one of their grandest. Ilirea now served as the temporary capital.

On the eighth day, the weary line of elves trudged the last mile, finally entering Ilirea. It was a bright and beautiful city, nearly matching Ellesméra in its beauty and magnificence.

Maia, Gala, along with the other elves gathered in the large square in the center of the city to here where they were going next. Around them, the elves conversed in worried tones about the situation. Suddenly, they all silenced.

An elf with noble features appeared surrounded by his elven lords and ladies. At his side was a young girl. Both had tresses of black ebony and fiery green eyes. The man carried an air of command and was dressed in fine robes of crimson silk.

Maia recognized the man. She had seen him once, briefly back in Ellesméra. Here, was their king.

"Who is the girl?" she asked a nearby woman. She was sure she had never seen her before.

"That is the princess, Tarmunora. Fine girl, very capable leader, pity her mother died so young…" The woman replied.

Judging by her view, Maia did not think the king's daughter looked very capable at all. She shrank in the shadow cast by her father and had a shy, scared sort of look etched in her face.

"People of the elven nation!" the king said in a loud clear voice. "We have been plunged into a merciless war. Such as in our situation, it was necessary for us, for your safety, to evacuate here. Until the dangers have passed, you may return to your cities which we hope will be in due time. You will stay in the camps erected in the outskirts of the city."

Many erupted into angry mutters. They had come after a week of hard traveling, expecting warm food and suitable housing quarters, only to be dumped in wherever was space available in this case, outside the protection of the city.

"It is our only choice. We beg you now, bear with us! My warriors will soon destroy the savage skulblaka and we shall claim victory over our slain enemies!" he said. The mutterings subsided and many cheered though some looked uneasy. And finally, they began to trudge to their camps

…

As Eragon trekked through the forest, his mind heard something that didn't sound like it came from an elf or any animal. Puzzled he followed the sound, brushing away low branches from trees. After a few minutes, he stumbled. Glancing down, he realized he had tripped over a large hole. Looking closer, he realized that it was a massive dragon footprint. It wasn't as large as was typical as dragons but seemed to be large enough to be dangerous.

He quietly nocked an arrow into his bow, ready for any sign of movement. He followed the prints and came to a cliff overlooking a distant golden valley below.

Lying on the edge was…his heart clenched…a female dragon. He knew it was a female by her slender features that were renown only to the female dragons. It wasn't a very large one, and because of her size, he could tell that she was very young. Her scales were a brilliant crimson, the shade of a rose and along her side was a terrible gash as wide as his fist, caked with dried blood.

Her eyes were open and glassy, her red pupils wide in terror. Eragon judged by the smell of decay that she had died about a week ago.

He knelt beside her, and examined the damage. It was a fearsome wound, a small one for those huge dragons but in her case, was large and definitely life threatening if not treated properly.

He felt ashamed, that people from his own race would do such an atrocity to an innocent dragon.

The noise he had heard earlier sounded out again. He whipped around. There was nobody there. He crawled to the edge and gazed down. Though the valley below was cast in shadow, he could make out a glimmer of white through the bushes. He hesitated. Should he investigate? The cliff was very steep and dangerous. In the end, he decided that he better go see what it was.

Eragon lowered himself down the cliff, carefully finding places where he could insert his feet in. After about twenty minutes, he finally jumped off the last few feet before landing lightly onto the damp ground. Brushing away the shrubs, he unearthed a brilliantly white stone about a foot long. He didn't dare touch it. It looked very suspicious to him. He gently prodded it with the end of his bow. Nothing happened. Cautiously, he stretched out his arm to touch it. Again, nothing happened.

The stone felt cool and hard and gazing more closely at it, he saw hundreds of white veins etched over it. He picked it up gently and ran his hand over it's smooth, polished surface. He gently knocked on it with his knuckles. The sound it emitted sounded like the stone was hallow.

Suddenly, he dropped it in surprise for he finally realized what it was. It landed with a soft _thump_ into the bushes again.

_A dragon egg._ He thought to himself. With a sinking heart, he suspected that the egg he had just discovered must've been the red dragon's. _Her only egg. She must've died trying to protect it._ He thought to himself.

And then another problem arose. What should he do with the egg? Should he leave it alone? Or take it with him? There was a slight chance it might hatch and if it did, it would have no mother to care for it. Eragon couldn't bear the thought of a young dragon hatchling fending for himself in these dangerous parts of the forest.

He decided in the end to keep it and in that he could repay its mother for the wrongdoings of his kind by keeping it safe.

He carefully slipped the egg into his bag and began the climb back up the cliff.

After depositing the egg back at his camp, he hurried back to the mother dragon. With the help of magic, he carefully moved the dragon's body to a clearing and began to dig a large hole. He then carefully shifted the dragon into the hole and began to push dirt back over her body.

He found a large stone slab and etched words in the Ancient Language in his best Liduen Kvaedhí.

_Here lies an unnamed dragon_

_Who gave her life_

_To protect her last egg_

_May she rest in peace for eternity_

Eragon would have liked to say more but this was best he could do. He then magically cemented the slab on top of the smooth dirt clearing which was her grave. He hoped that it would stay put, so as to not disturb the body.

"Rest easy, Bjartskular." Eragon murmured. Since he didn't know her name, he gave her the best name he could think of which was Bright Scales in the Ancient Language. "I will do everything in my power to protect your hatchling, I promise." He pledged in the Ancient Language.

And then it hit him. He finally understood what Fyra had meant. _There is an infant in the great forest who awaits you…take care of him, he is your greatest hope._ She must've been talking about the dragon egg he had just found. How had Fyra known about the egg?

_This must surely be fate's doing._ He thought to himself. Of all the elves in Alageasia, fate had chosen him to find this egg and by doing so, perhaps…_perhaps _the war could end. Fate had given him the most vital tool to end the bitter fighting. The question was now over the issue if the dragon would ever hatch or not. And if it did, would it trust him?

"You have given me your most precious gift. And I shall never forget it. Any success of mine is because of you. I am in your debt." He whispered again, kneeling down, bowing his head in respect. "Your hatchling will live to see these days renewed."

**…**

Eragon slept fitfully that night. His dreams were punctuated with the screams of the mother dragon as she fell to her demise. After this proceeded the vision of Ilirea burning and barren. The thought scared him so much that he jerked awake. That image of one of their greatest cities, burned and blackened frightened him. Had he just witnessed the future that was coming in a few months or centuries later? Don't be silly. He chided himself gently. Premonitions are never accounted for. It doesn't mean a thing.

To calm himself he stoked a small fire and boiled some hot tea using dried tea leaves he had brought along with him. He thought of the egg and checked to make sure it was still there.

Eragon had wrapped it in a spare blanket and placed it carefully in his bag. He reached and carefully lifted it out, and set it on the ground. He bent closer, studying the white veins stretching endlessly over the flawless shell.

Suddenly, it shook violently.

Eragon jumped up and backed away, watching the egg emitting loud squeaks and moving on its own accord here and there.

It's hatching…he thought, panic and excitement surging through him

The shell of the egg began to crack open and slowly but surely, a small white snout of a dragon poked its way through its egg. After a few more minutes of struggling, dragon untangled itself from the mass of shell and tried to stand up. Globs of membrane still clung to its bright white scales that seemed to glow in the darkness, the same color as the egg.

It finally managed to maintain its balance and gazed at him with its piercing dark eyes, the pupils studying him with a mixture of what seemed to be curiosity and caution.

"A skulblaka…" he whispered.

The dragon soon lost interest in him and turned to explore its surrounding. It wandered over Eragon's bag sniffing, squealing as it tripped over his quiver of arrows. It stumbled to the fire, and tried to touch it but recoiled at the heat. Eragon fished into his bag for some leftover meat tried to make the come to him, but it haughtily turned away. When he tried to pick it up, it snapped at his hand.

Eragon grimaced. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. He would have to work to gain the dragon's trust but time would come with that.

Eragon left the meat a few yards away and settled back onto his pallet. The dragon ambled over and sniffed at the meat suspiciously. After deciding that it appealed to its taste, the dragon began to tear at it viciously.

…

Author's Note: Hi everybody!!!! The egg has finally hatched!!!!!

I know the egg was supposedly abandoned, but I wanted Bid'Daum's mother to be killed by an elf in a little skirmish while trying to protect it. So, it'll stay this way for now.

I would give her a name, but I didn't know what was best for her. Any ideas, anybody???

There was some confusion over the last chapter so I'll remind you, during Eragon I's time, the elves were not bonded yet so they were quite different then they are in the present Eragon's time. In this time, they lived as long as humans and they ate meat. Their strengths and main attributes they have now were only given to them after the bonding of the elves and the dragons.

This story is just getting started so I hoped you stay tuned!!!Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Linnea

P.S. Thanks to the reviewers!!! If not for you, there would be no story. And thank you especially to Sedoras and Marcus for being the only two to review every chapter and for giving me helpful advice. You guys are awesome!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rain started to pour just as Eragon drifted off to sleep again. Cursing silently, shaking the water out of the eyes, he dragged his blanket off the muddy ground and set a waterproof spell on it. And with much difficulty owing to the fact that the water was building up on the blanket, he hauled it up and tied it to two branches.

The tiny little hatchling squealed in protest as the water pounded on his scales. It crawled clumsily under Eragon's makeshift tent and settled in relatively dry corner.

When Eragon came under the tent and sat down, it squeaked with fright and shuffled away from him. Eragon sighed.

_It's afraid of me._

Eragon settled his pallet back onto the ground and pulled a spare blanket over his shoulders, watching the baby dragon out of the corner of his eye. It was whimpering slightly and shivering violently. Sometimes, it would give a violent sneeze. Eragon sat up and attempted to put a blanket or something warm over it but it snapped its jaw menacingly at him. He finally gave up and turned his back on the dragon.

How many hours later, he did not know, he felt the baby dragon creep cautiously next to him and curl under his blankets.

…

Maia awoke to the noise of the royal page hammering on their cabin to be informed that there was a recruiting rally for their army. Maia snorted, thinking that she could care less about Ceranthor's stupid campaign to recruit the elves for the war. As soon as the guard had stopped talking, she groggily slammed the door in his face.

"Maia? Who was it?" Gala asked peering from the small bedroom Maia shared with her.

"What? Oh, it was nothing, Gala. The page was informing me that the king has a recruiting session today." Maia said trudging to make herself a pot of tea.

Gala looked interested, "Really, oh I would like to go." She said brightly.

Maia was rather taken aback, "Gala, are you sure? They won't recruit young girls into the army."

Gala smiled, "It's really exciting, and in any case I might pick up some information on what's going on."

So, Maia and Gala strolled to Ilirea Square, the center of the city where stands were erected with rolls of parchment and quills. At each table sat one of the king's guards looking regal and stern. Hundreds of elves gathered, exchanging comforting words and advice to those who signed up, most of which were eager young men.

Maia and Gala stood off to the side, watching the scene before them Gala munching on a piece of fruit Maia had brought along with them. All the while, Maia noticed that her gaze lingered on a particular elf who was about fifteen. He had bright golden hair and soft blue eyes.

She smiled. Gala was thirteen, about the time when these feelings toward the opposite sex would overcome her. It was not uncommon.

Maia herself had felt the same when she was Gala's age. For a brief moment in her life, she found herself having certain feelings for Eragon, finally realizing that she and Eragon were just best friends and those feelings of a brother and a sister would never evolve into love. Or could they? Maia stood there, confused thoughts swirling around in her mind until a guard marched up to her. She looked around. Gala was gone. Panicked, Maia saw Gala shyly approaching that boy she had been spying on.

The guard bowed to her.

"Good day, madam. May I inquire what you are doing here at this recruitment session?" he asked politely.

Maia raised her eyebrows. "My sister just wanted to drop by to see what this…congregation was all about." Indicating to Gala who was now engaged in enthusiastic conversation with the boy.

"I meant no offense, miss. I was only wondering." He said cheerfully.

"What's your name?" Maia asked.

"My name is Berundal. I am captain of the Fifth Regiment of Ceris." He replied. "Now tell me yours."

"My name is Maia." Maia said. "Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners." she pressed her fingers to her lips, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Berundal smiled and said the usual reply. "You honor me by speaking first."

"I am merely an elf maiden of no rank. Any guard's status is higher then mine." Maia said quietly.

"Of course." He said bowing. "Do you have any family here?"

"No, apart from my sister, and…" she began to say but stopped herself. She couldn't let anyone know about Eragon. Or else he would be punished for disobeying Ceranthor's orders.

"Yes?" Berundal pressed her.

"Nothing." Maia said quickly.

Berundal looked sternly at her. "It is not wise to hide things. It will cause trouble later."

Maia glared at him. "One must have their own privacy, sir. Surely even you know that."

…

Over the next few days, the dragon grew alarmingly fast. In a week it had grown to three times its previous size and was eating more than ever. Everyday, it depleted more than half of Eragon's meat provisions.

Though the dragon was still a little cautious toward him, it never left his side for more than five minutes and followed him everywhere. This was good sign. It meant that it was starting to trust him.

Before long, the dragon started to learn how to hunt mainly by observing Eragon when he was hunting. However, it was reluctant to start hunting alone without Eragon at its side so he had to calmly talk to it in the Ancient Language that it was fine and he would stay right where he was. After, the dragon ambled off by itself and an hour later, reappeared with three rabbits clamped in its jaws.

While it gnawed happily at the rabbit bones, Eragon recorded what he did for the day on a roll of parchment. He had been doing this since before he found the hatchling. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it would be useful later.

Tonight for the first time, the little dragon decided to sleep with Eragon instead of sleeping three feet away. Eragon smiled. Maybe it was possible that the war could finally end and then he would be able to go home. With that last comforting thought, he drifted off to sleep.

…

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy and last week, I was off on a school trip to Washington D.C.

Well, this is a short and stupid chapter but I felt I needed to show that the relationship between Eragon and the dragon is getting better somewhat. The whole part about Maia and the guard was completely pointless, but Berundal's going to be important later so don't feel like you've wasted your time reading this chapter.

Anyway, please forgive me with the long gap in updates. I will try to update more often in the future.

But in order for me to write more, YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW MORE!!!!!!! (sorry for my outburst).

Linnea

P.S: Just a little heads up, next chapter is going to be a bit sad to get your tissues ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eragon woke up to find the dragon tugging at his blankets.

"Alright, alright…" he said, annoyed and sat up. He turned to glare at the white dragon hatchling. No, _hatchling_ wasn't the right word anymore. It had been three long months, and the dragon was now a sizable beast of prey.

The dragon gave Eragon a rather innocent look and pranced off to find breakfast. Eragon sighed, but smiled.

He took out some vegetables and dried meat he had stocked up over the course of three months and set a fire.

In no time, the dragon trotted back, carrying the caucus of a large deer. He gazed it at Eragon pityingly, as though feeling sorry that Eragon didn't have as good of a meal as he did and sat down, tearing viciously at it.

Eragon shuddered, and looked away. He wasn't very comfortable watching it tear up raw flesh as easily as if it were soft bread.

After they had both finished, (the dragon licking what meat remained on the bones), Eragon packed up again and set off with the dragon taking off in the air above him.

It had recently learned to fly and was not very good at it yet, mainly because his feeble wings were not quite strong enough to support his large bulk.

After scouting the area, he picked a spot and set his things down. The dragon crashed down beside him, splattering him with dirt.

"The landing needs some work." He told the dragon, mopping specks of mud from his face and clothes.

The dragon made a disgruntled noise and waited impatiently as Eragon gathered up his bow and slowly crept forward.

…

Gala came in breathless and full of news. At her heels was Berundal, the guard Maia had met before at the recruitment camp.

"What's wrong?" Maia asked sharply, putting away a stack of plates she had been cleaning.

"The King has just announced his next move. He's sent hundreds of elves back to Du Weldenvarden." Gala gasped.

"For what?" Maia asked, nearly dropping the plate she was clutching.

"He's just received a tip of a secret dragon nesting area. He believes that this offensive will greatly weaken them." Berundal answered.

_Oh that's for sure._ Maia snorted in her head. "Are they on their way?"

"They'll be there by nightfall." Berundal replied.

"They won't succeed. I know it." Maia said shortly, brushing past them and walking outside. _I have to tell Eragon. If he is caught…_

As soon she reached a point a little ways out of the city, she stretched out her mind. _Come on, Eragon. Please hear me._

…

After hauling their day's catch and storing it safely away, Eragon decided that maybe the dragon would want to see its mother.

The dragon seemed excited all the way until they reached the place where Eragon had buried her. He immediately became quiet and still, as though realizing that he stood before the remains of its very own dam.

Eragon knelt down, watching as the dragon paced around the border, examining it closely.

What Eragon wanted more than anything was to talk to the dragon, somehow and tell it what happened to its mother and to tell it how sorry he was. How sorry that his own race had killed its one family member.

He extended a tendril of thought at the dragons and found a hard shield surrounding its mind.

The dragon tossed its head in annoyance.

Eragon sighed, since he couldn't get into its mind, he might as well just tell it plainly and hope that it understood.

_That's your mother. She was killed by one of my own people and—she died to save you. I buried what was left of her and I—I am sorry that this great wrong was done to you. _He said in the Ancient Language.

The dragon looked at him with those large dark eyes, as if trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

Eragon stretched out a hand to pat it. _And I promised her that as long as I live, her death will not be in vain._

…

Maia cursed inwardly to herself. After desperately searching for twenty straight minutes, she had found nothing. Maybe once in a while, the presence of distant thoughts touched her mind but they had gone as soon as they had came.

Berundal joined her, looking disturbed.

"You're hiding something from me." He said.

"Really, and since when do I have to share my thoughts with you?" Maia snapped.

"I thought we were friends." He mumbled.

"Distant acquaintances. Just because my sister likes you doesn't mean I should." Maia corrected.

"She's not really your sister, is she?" Berundal asked suddenly.

"What—how—?" Maia spluttered.

"I just guessed." He said sheepishly.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Maia demanded.

"You should become less opinionated, Maia. You don't have to keep everything to yourself." He said, gazing at her with his intense blue eyes.

Maia turned away, brushing aside her long dark hair.

"They say that you should always protect your friends. And I'm trying to protect mine." She said, pausing a little.

"He's in the forest now. He stayed behind while the others fled, and—and I worry about him." She continued. She tried to reveal as little information as possible.

"I see. If he's ever caught…" Berundal murmured.

"He would be punished. And I cannot let them do that." Maia answered dully.

"Why are you helping him?" Berundal asked

Maia didn't answer but turned to face him, "Wouldn't you do exactly the same thing?"

…

_A name is a powerful thing. _Eragon observed, as the dragon feasted on their latest hoard of deer. _It in essence tells everything about a person or in this case, a dragon._

"You need a name." He said out loud. He had been thinking it over a long time and he could think of no other alternative. The dragon, finally polishing off the last of the meat still clinging to the bone, trotted to Eragon and settled next to him. Eragon studied it curiously. Was it a male or a female?He decided to try female first.

"What about Mirielle?" he tried, thinking wildly for any female name. The dragon cringed, snapping its jaw. "Ariana? Lyra?" but the dragon rejected every one.

It looked at him with pitying eyes as if saying, _You really are that thickheaded, aren't you?_

"Alright, I understand. You're a male." Eragon said hastily and switched over to male names. After trying a few more, he was both frustrated and annoyed. He decided to suggest one more.

"I don't know if you would like it." He told it. "But I think it's fitting for you."

He whispered the dragon's name to it.

_Bid'Daum._

The dragon gazed at him thoughtfully, and licked him.

"Bid'Daum means _bright hope_." He explained.

…

Eragon feel asleep with Bid'Daum curled around him. However, he was suddenly jerked awake by the fact that the dragon was no longer there.

"Bid'Daum?" he called out. Silence answered him.

"Bid'Daum?" he tried again but nothing. He spread out his mind and felt the dragon's mind with his own. Eragon tried to get into it, tried to tell it to come back but it dodged his probe with a flicker of his thoughts. Eragon sensed that Bid'Daum was scared even frightened to death. He located him and got up, clambering through bushes and around thick trees.

"Bid'Daum? Please answer me." Eragon pleaded, trying harder to get into the dragon's mind. It let out a furious roar and Eragon clambered through the last of the trees.

Eragon saw Bid'Daum crouched behind a thick line of boulders, all larger than himself by a tenfold. He was scrabbling desperately at the rock, trying to get over. Behind the rocks lay a enormous dark shape with seemed to be a small mountain. He seemed terrified and frantic.

Eragon stretched his mind further and experienced a terrible piercing roar that echoed in ever fiber of his brain and almost knocked him over. He staggered and eyes watering, trying to understand. He heard roars, shrieks, the sound of flames and out of the cacophony of the racket came shouts that were distinctly of people.

Suddenly, high above them a bright green ball of light exploded, showering them with red liquid and sharp debris.

Eragon glanced down with his hands and saw them splattered with dark red blood. He realized in an instant what it was: dragon blood. And that green ball of light had to have been a spell of some sorts.

Now he heard roars and screams. He saw dark shapes like massive shadows take flight into the night, every so often belching out flames, hot as infernos. He watched in horror as his own people cried out terrible spells of death and destruction, smashing nests and eggs, and extinguishing the life of every dragon.

Bid'Daum spread out his small wings and beat them frantically but somehow he couldn't rise high enough above the rocks. He had never flown more then twenty feet off the ground.

"Bid'Daum, no!" Eragon shouted, launching himself forward, landing on top of the struggling dragon.

Bid'Daum roared as they both landed on the ground. It shook him off but Eragon had fastened both of his arms around its middle and held on tight. The dragon snarled and attempted to bite and scratch any part of Eragon he could reach. Soon, it's claws and scales where coated in drops of Eragon's blood.

Eragon gritted his teeth through the pain. But he would gladly pay the price, if it saved Bid'Daum's life.

_Listen to me, Bid'Daum. You can't help them. If you try, you'll be killed too and I can't let you…because I care and because…I need you, Alagaesia needs you. Please, just hold on…it'll be over soon._Eragon told it in the Ancient Language.

The dragon did not subside and continued to fight him off. Eragon continually whispered comforting words to it. Gradually, it stopped and slumped into a heap onto the ground, looking as though in mortal pain. Eragon let go, wincing as Bid'Daum's scales scraped his cuts. And then he listened. All was silent now. There were no more shrieks. There were no more explosions or fire.

Eragon got down onto his knees and watched the dragon, lying on the ground with such pain and sadness in its eyes. Those dark eyes told him the same thing over and over, _I could've saved them and they're all dead…all…gone…_

Eragon felt so guilty and so horrified, but he knew he had made the right decision by not interfering.

_Don't worry, little dragon. I'll find some way that every drop of skulbulka blood dropped will be paid for in return. _Eragon whispered.

…

Hello Inheritance Fans who really have nothing to do!!!

Sorry for the huge huge gap in updates. Since the Eragon hype in December, I have but lost interest in the series. And coupled with the severe lack of news, my muse is DEAD.

HOWEVER, my friend was bugging me forever about updating (look who's talking, she hasn't updated in like a year…) so I've written it. Happy now? I told you this was a sad chapter but it's still not as sad as when Fyra died. Sorry if parts of it are dreadfully boring.

Hope you like it!!!! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Linnea


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Thud._ Eragon jerked awake and stood up, looking around for the intruder. _Thud. Thud._ A large shadow flew above him.

Grinning, Eragon looked up. A enormous white dragon, large and menacing flew in a circle and landed some feet away with a crashing sound.

In minutes, the dragon had dragged over his day's catch, a large buck. It deposited it at Eragon's feet, and looked up at him with a proud gleam in its eye.

"Not big enough." Eragon said, smiling.

Bid'Daum looked mightily offended. He snorted and stalked away.

Eragon shook his head, still laughing to himself. He quickly packed everything and set it on Bid'Daum's back.

After checking if he had forgotten anything, he went over to Bid'Daum.

"Come on, Bid'Daum. I was teasing you." Eragon said.

The dragon growled. "Really!" Eragon insisted, reaching to tickle its ears. It jerked away, snarling playfully.

Eragon, satisfied, climbed atop of Bid'Daum. He had made a rudimentary saddle out of the animal skins he had saved during his six month residence in the Du Weldenvarden.

Bid'Daum crouched on his hind legs and sprang into the air, his mighty wings flapping to gain height.

Eragon was nervous and excited. Now at last, Bid'Daum was big enough to travel. They were ready to face their respective races and stop the terrible war.

…

"Maia! Come on. Berundal's waiting." Gala called.

"Alright, alright. No need to be excited." Maia chided gently.

"This is a once in a lifetime event, Maia. How often do you see coronations?" Gala said indignantly.

"Never." Maia admitted.

"Exactly, so hurry." Gala said, pushing her out.

_If I were Princess Tarmunora now, I'd be extremely scared. Her father only died three months ago, they could at least give her time to cope with the loss, and now she's becoming Queen. _Maia thought.

King Ceranthor had died in that night where they elven army had invaded the dragon sanctuary in the Du Weldenvarden. After that fatal, cruel night, none survived. Not even their king who now lay buried in a small shrine built for him in the middle of Ilirea. That place was named among the elves as the Stone of Broken Eggs. Though they were saddened at the failure of that attack, they could not believe that their own people would go so far as to murder innocent dragons.

"Ready?" Berundal asked.

Maia nodded stiffly and together they headed for Ilirea's central square.

Thousands of people gathered there, all of them wearing bright clothing to mark the beginning of Tarmunora's rule and brandishing banners and flags with the Drottning dynasty colors.

People buzzed excitedly and chatted happily, greeting and embracing each other as trumpets sounded and the beautiful Tarmunora stepped into view.

She was indeed very beautiful. She had long dark hair, the color of ebony, that curled in light waves at the ends, bright emerald colored eyes and though her figure wasn't very imposing, one could tell just by looking at her that she was royalty. Today was the first day that she had stopped wearing black. Maia knew Tarmunora took the loss of her father hard. After all, through most of her life, her father had been her only family.

Tarmunora stepped carefully on the red carpet laid out for her and made her way to the stage where the head of the Elven Council stood, holding a beautiful crown of gold and diamonds along with every single gem known to man. She looked tense and reserved, and judging by the sudden loss of color in her face, very scared.

She stepped on stage and and knelt down, gazing steadily at the crown perched on top of the red silk pillow.

She raised her right hand and chanted a string of pledges in the Ancient Language, pledging her undying service and loyalty to the Elven nation and her vow to protect her subjects and uphold all Elven principles. When she had finished, she remained on her knees and the councilman slowly placed the delicate crown on her head.

The people were silent, all watched intently. Tarmunora turned and raised her hands and begin to sing in a lovely clear voice.

It was a sad song. It spoke of loss, longing, love, but then it spoke of victory and confidence in the future.

By the end, mostly all the women were moved to tears. Maia saw an old woman dabbing at her eyes with a hankerchief.

"People of the Elven nation," Tarmunora began. "We are gathered today, to witness an event that should not have happened for a long time. My father, our King Ceranthor was killed in battle earlier this year. I never expected to become Queen so early and so soon. My father told me someday, before he died, he would like to see me take his place. However, he died before he could ever see his wish fulfilled. Today, I tell you this: I became Queen not out of my own free will but because of my duty and my promise to my father. I promise to never rest until we end this war, make amends with the dragons, and restore peace to Alagaesia. Thank you."

And then Tarmunora did something very strange, she touched her lips and twisted her right hand over her sternum and knelt in a bow to her people.

The people were extremely shocked and silent. Suddenly, people started clapping and soon the whole crowd cheered and roared their approval.

"She's certainly won over the people, making this move." Berundal whispered to Maia, clapping along with everyone else.

Maia nodded but wondered privately in her mind. _How will Tarmunora end this war? Will she do the same as her father? Will she continue fighting till the end? Or will she take a different path?_

In the distance, a loud _thump_ jerked Maia out of her thoughts.

She looked around, startled. Nobody seemed to have noticed, all were continuing to cheer for the new Queen.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Berundal.

"Hear what?"

"A loud…never mind." Maia said quickly. She was sure she had imagined it and she shrugged off her puzzling thoughts.

…

"Quiet Bid'Daum or people will see us!" Eragon hissed as they landed noisily on the outskirts of Ilirea.

Bid'Daum snorted as he crawled to a a small cave which he just managed to sqeeze into.

Eragon slipped off and grabbed his things. He would have to find Maia and Gala first, to tell them what had happened.

As he was leaving, Bid'Daum growled. Eragon jumped and turned back to see that Bid'Daum was simply to big for the cave.

"Alright, I'll fix it." Eragon said and muttered a spell. The cave expanded and enlarged itself and Bid'Daum growled a word of thanks and drifted off to sleep.

Eragon smiled and left for Ilirea.

…

As Maia headed back to her cabin from the celebrations, weary and tired, a small girl walked up to her and Gala.

"Are you Maia?" she asked.

Maia was taken aback. "Yes, you wanted to see me?"

"There's somebody waiting for you in the outskirts." She said and then scampered off.

"Who could it be?" Gala asked.

"I don't know." Maia muttered. "Let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Berundal said quickly, grabbing her arm.

"No, you're not!" Maia snapped.

"Too bad." He said, smiling. Maia glared and wrenched her arm from his grasp. "Oh, sorry."

They camed to a clearing close to a small cave. Maia looked around.

"Gala!" someone called.

She knew that voice though she hadn't heard it in six months.

"Er—Eragon?" Gala said, trembling with delight. And then Eragon came into view, looking dirty and worn.

Gala ran into her brother's arms.

"Where were you? You've been gone for six months! I've been worried sick!" Gala wailed.

Eragon patted her head. "You're acting like Mother now. Come now, I'm fine, I'm home."

Gala laughed. Eragon looked over head at Maia who was smiling slightly. Eragon let go of his sister and gazed into Maia's eyes.

Maia's restraint finally broke and and she threw her arms around him. "Welcome home, Eragon."

Eragon was surprised at the warmth she gave him.

He pulled away and looked at Maia critically. "You've grown thin."

Maia smiled. "It's been a long six months."

"I see. And who is your little friend?"

Maia jumped. She had forgotten Berundal who was casting Eragon dark looks.

"Eragon, this is my friend Berundal."

Eragon smiled and twisted his hand in respect. "You are part of the king's guard?"

"Yes." Berundal replide stiffly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eragon. I'm Gala's brother."

"So you're the one who stayed behind." Berundal said.

"I see Maia's told you about me."

"What have you been doing? You defied the king's orders, you stayed behind? Why?" Berundal demanded.

"I had a promise to fulfill." Eragon said coolly. "And if you'll wait a bit, I'll show you what I've been doing."

With a flick of his mind he called Bid'Daum out. There came a loud _thud_ out of the cave.

"Eragon? What—what's that?" Gala whimpered.

Bid'Daum flew out and landed heavily, surveying Berundal, Gala and Maia warily.

Gala shrieked, Berundal drew his sword but Maia remained still, gazing at the dragon with wonder on her face.

"You found it?" she asked incredulously.

"His name's Bid'Daum. I found him abandoned in the Du Weldenvarden and raised him." Eragon said quietly.

Maia stretched out her hand. "Maia, don't!" Berundal said shrilly.

"It's alright. He won't hurt you." Eragons said encouragingly.

Bid'Daum stared at Maia for a long time before letting her touch him.

"If you want an explanation, I'll give it but only if we go talk in here." Eragon offered, gesturing to the cave.

Berundal studied him and then accepted.

…

In the cave, Eragon told them about all his travels and what he had done, especially that night he had witnessed the genocide of all the dragons.

"So you stayed just because your mother bid you to?" Berundal asked incredulously.

"Yes, somehow Fyra knew something that no one else did." Eragon sighed.

"She could be a dreamseer." Berundal said.

"A what?" Maia asked sharply.

"A person who sees the future through dreams. I hear it is a rare gift and it tends to take a toll on the person in question." Berundal said.

"What does that mean 'take a toll'?" Eragon asked.

"They usually fear those visions they have. Usually because they show loss, suffering and especially death. Sometimes they see something so frightening that they go insane and commit suicide or fall sick and die." Berundal said.

"How would you know this?" Maia asked.

"…My mother was one. She comitted suicide when I was seven." Berundal murmered. "My father said it was because she foresaw the war and the terror it brought."

"My mother died out of grief because my father left her to fight in the war." Eragon said.

"That maybe. All I'm saying is that your mother probably foresaw that a dragon and a rider would bring peace to Alagaesia. Maybe she thought dying would give you a reason to go looking for the egg."

Eragon nodded.

"What do you intend to do now?" Berundal asked.

"I need to speak with Ceranthor as quickly as possible. He needs to know."

"Eragon, didn't you hear? Ceranthor's dead." Maia said quietly.

"_Dead?!?_" Eragon exclaimed. "But _why? Why now?_"

"He was killed at the Stone of Broken Eggs." Berundal said tonelessly.

"The stone of what?" Eragon asked.

"That dragon nesting area you spoke of. It is now known among us as the Stone ofBroken Eggs."

"Who's ruling now?"

"His daughter, Tarmunora. She was crowned Queen today." Maia said.

"This changes things. But I still have to tell Tarmunora of what I plan to do." Eragon said.

"How are you going to convince her?" Maia asked.

"I need her to see Bid'Daum in person. That way she'll see he's tame and he's willing to help us."

"No one's allowed to see her without permission. And besides, she can't walk out of Ilirea without escort. You won't get her alone." Berundal said.

"Which is why I want you to help me." Eragon said. "I want you to lure the Queen here, alone, to this cave. It's important. We can't afford to let a civilian see Bid'Daum or else it'll create difficulties for us."

"Could you do that, Berundal?" Maia asked.

"I can't—" Berundal protested.

"Berundal, I need the Queen on my side if I'm going to have peace talks with the skulblaka." Eragon said. "I _need _your help."

Berundal sighed. "I could try, but I have no guarentees if it'll work."

Eragon settled back, relieved. "Thank you. Bring Tarmunora here at dusk tomorrow."

Berundal agreed. "At noon tomorrow."

…

**Author's Note: **Yay, Eragon's home!!! Now this is where the really interesting stuff begins. We're almost halfway there so bear with me. Keep up those reviews!!! Sorry for the long long update but it's so hard to get inspiration.

Did you hear about Christopher Paolini making the Inheritance Trilogy into a Cycle?? Personally I was like, "Aww…come one!!!" because I've been waiting so long for the last book where everything is resolved but no, he just _had_ to make another book so we'll keep wondering what'll happen for another three years or so. And I thought at least the third book would be published at least this summer but it's going to be out on September 23, 2008. And what more annoying is that we still don't know the title or what's it going to look like.

But still, it's true that two books are better than none.

Happy New Year!

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!.

Linnea


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night, Eragon and Maia stayed up late talking. Maia had brought over blankets and let Gala sleep in the cave with them for the night. Once Gala had gotten over the shock of Bid'Daum and his hugeness, they immediately took to each other. Now, Gala was sleeping soundly next to Bid'Daum who had draped a wing over her to prevent her from freezing to death.

"…so that's how you found Bid'Daum?" Maia asked incredulously. "It was abandoned?"

"I found his mother a few days after and buried her." Eragon explained.

"How did she die?" Maia asked.

"I have no idea. I found gashes that I think were sword wounds."

Maia put a hand over her mouth, "That's...just….awful."

Eragon clasped her other hand. "She's at peace; I gave her a proper burial."

Maia nodded. "Eragon, have you ever thought about…what you'll do after this is over?"

Eragon sighed, "I don't know. I might just...leave."

Maia sighed.

"You don't look surprised."

"I knew you were going to say that." Maia said.

"Bid'Daum has changed my life forever. I can't just abandon him after all we've been through. After this is over, I think I'll take Bid'Daum away so he can at least live in peace for once."  
"And what about us?"

When Eragon looked puzzled, she said "Me and Gala?"

Eragon smiled. "Gala's old enough to pursue her own destiny. It's the same for you, Maia. You have your whole life ahead of you; you can find a mate, you can have children; you can travel around Alagaesia…but your futures are not entwined with mine. My fate is not yours."

"Eragon…" Maia started. "No matter what you choose…I'll always believe in you."

…

The plan was set the next day. Eragon would wait for Berundal and Tarmunora while Maia and Gala returned to their cottage. Eragon paced around, thinking about how to do this right. If Tarmunora was sensible, it wouldn't take her long to understand what he was trying to tell her.

At precisely dusk, Berundal and Tarmunora came. Berundal, looking flustered, Tarmunora looking puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Eragon. Her guards are hard to shake off. We had to create a false alarm so they would leave us. They'll be looking for her soon. Make it quick." Berundal said.

Eragon turned to Tarmunora, who was looking very puzzled.

"Who are you?" she asked coolly. Her voice was lilting and soft, but had an air of command to it.

"Eragon, your Highness." Eragon said, twisting his hand in respect.

"Why have you brought me here, Eragon?" she asked again. "I hear that you stayed behind during the evacuation of Ellesmera."

"That is correct, your Highness." Eragon said, standing back up.

"For what reason?"

Eragon stared straight at her. "Come, I'll show you." And called Bid'Daum.

_Thud. _Tarmunora did not flinch but her face paled and she quickly reached for her sword.

_Thud._ And Bid'Daum flew out of the cave, landing heavily before them.

"How—?" Tarmunora asked, swallowing as she looked into Bid'Daum's dark eyes.

"His name is Bid'Daum; I found him as an egg and raised him. He has become my friend."

"Can he understand us?" Tarmunora asked, putting her sword away.

"Yes."

"Then how are you able to communicate with him? Tarmunora asked.

"So far, I haven't a method to communicate. Mostly the only things I can sense are his mood and his feelings. But he can understand what I say, if I speak to him in the Ancient Language." Eragon explained.

Tarmunora fell silent, still staring at Bid'Daum.

"…I know what it is you want, Eragon. You want to use this skulblaka for negotiation." Tarmunora said steely.

"If it could work…" Eragon started.

"Impossible." Tarmunora said coldly, turning around.

"Your Highness, please, I know it would work."

Tarmunora turned around sharply. "How can you expect me to trust him? His kin killed my father!"

"You don't know the whole story, Tarmunora. Your father killed them in the first place."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"On that, your father returned to Du Weldenvarden because he believed he found a skulblaka nesting ground. I—I saw it. They were all murdered. Brutally. All the eggs were… were smashed." Eragon said.

"You lie, Eragon! My father—he wouldn't—" Tarmunora sputtered.

"I speak no ill of your father, Tarmunora. He is a great man however you must understand that we are to blame for the eradication of half of their race!

"My father would never to such a thing. He would never kill the innocent…he would—" Tarmunora said, shaking her head as though doing so would block out the truth.

Eragon took her hand. "Please, your Highness. You must trust me. You must trust Bid'Daum. Listen. The dragons are bound to Alagaesia, if they are destroyed, the balance between our races, including the dwarves will be disrupted and all will fall."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Join our two races together."

"What?"

"Meld the souls of the elves and dragons together. Make an everlasting bond, one that is so sacred and strong so we won't ever have to fight again. If this war continues on like this, our two races would destroy each other. You know this. Why not make a never-ending alliance with the skulblaka? If…if we succeed, we can ensure that the future of our races and of Alagaesia will be bright once more."

Tarmunora was silent. She was staring at Eragon as though she had truly seen him for the first time.

"You speak true, Eragon. However, I must ask, what if it fails?" Tarmunora said quietly.

"You cannot ever know if you haven't tried." Eragon said.

"And it will be hard to convince the Council." Tarmunora said.

"They will listen."

"No, Eragon. You don't understand. I almost have no power. My officials now run the state. I am just a figurehead. They are greedy, corrupt, power hungry. They won't agree to this idea. The idea of something even more powerful than are frightens them."

"I must try." Eragon said.

Tarmunora stared. "Very well, meet me at the castle, I will arrange a meeting."

"What about Bid'Daum?"

"Speak nothing of your dragon. If they hear that a skulblaka is this close to Illirea, they will panic and order him to be hunted down and killed."

"Understood." Eragon said. "And if they don't agree?"

"If they don't, we conduct negotiations in person with or without the council's permission."

…

Hey guys,

Well yeah…I'm back. Honestly, I was going over some of my stories when I realized…**I FORGOT TO POST UP THIS CHAPTER**. And it was written…um…months…maybe a year ago…MAJOR OOPS. Sorry for causing the wait!!! Review as always and more will come soon!!!

Linnea

P.S. Sorry if there is some grammar and spelling errors. I'm telling you now…grammar IS NOT MY THING. :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"…War has destroyed our two races. It must stop now. Let us seek peace!" Tarmunora pleaded.

"How could you speak so, your Highness!" a fair-haired lord exclaimed angrily, standing up, his eyes slits. "Those monstrous brutes murdered your own father."

"I am fully aware of that, Lord Denithor. But…look past your hate. Think of the damage it has done. Husbands, sons slaughtered. Families ripped apart. An entire generation of our race has been wiped out. And what about the dragons? They suffer just as much as us. I know what we have done to them. We slaughtered their hatchlings just as they slaughtered ours. However they didn't even have a chance of defending themselves for we smashed their eggs before they were ever born! _Is this fair, I ask you!!_"

"What evidence do you have of this?" another dark haired lord asked.

"I have a witness to the events."

"Who?" Lord Denithor demanded.

"Eragon? Please…stand up."

Eragon stood up, his heart thumping. What if they didn't believe him?

"You claim that our own soldiers did this?" the dark-haired lord asked.

"Yes, my Lord. I was there that day our soldiers stormed the Stone of Broken Eggs. I was sleeping nearby when I heard explosions and shrieks. I couldn't see what happened but there were great balls of green light, and showers of blood and debris. When I checked the next day, there were bodies and rubble everywhere but the thing that struck me most was the smashed eggs. They were all gone…"

"Were you fully aware that King Ceranthor was killed that night?" the dark-haired lord asked.

"No, I wasn't. I only found out when I came back."

"Wait…you stayed back at Du Weldenvarden?" Lord Denithor asked, a glint in his eye.

"Yes sir."

"You were ordered to leave the forest. And you did not." He asked.

"I stayed because I had to…" Eragon started

"He stayed…because it was on my orders." Tarmunora said loudly. Her green eyes met his and they plainly said _Don't interrupt._

Everyone on the council looked at her.

"Your Highness, you ordered him there?"

"I did. I wanted to hear for myself what kinds of acts our soldiers were committing out there. I sent him there so he could relay news of my father to me."

"Even so, he had no reason to be sneaking around." Lord Denithor.

"This argument is rather pointless. The boy has not done anything but follow the orders of his superiors. What we must overlook this matter and concentrate on what to do with the skulblaka!" the dark-haired Lord said reasonably.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lord Denithor said in a sneering sort of way.

"We make peace."

"Preposterous!! Surrendering is worse than defeat."

"My Lord, no one spoke of surrendering." Another Elf-lord said wearily.

"I have a theory." Eragon said.

"Yes?"

"If we could…devise a spell of some sorts…we could then bring our races together."

There was long silence. Eragon waited. If they didn't agree…

"You mean to bind our two races together? With magic? An everlasting bond?" The dark-haired Lord said, frowning.

"Exactly. If we meld our souls together we won't ever have to fight again. There will be peace."

"Boy…do you have any idea what kind of consequence might result out of this. What if something goes horribly wrong. Then both our races will be wiped out." Lord Denithor snapped.

"It's a risk, yes." Eragon said quickly, "But if you continue to fight like this, every man, woman and child will be slaughtered not to mention the skulblaka and Alagaesia will fall. The land depends on the balance between the three races. Take one out and they will all fall. Winning over the dragons will cause nothing but further pain and suffering. I ask you, would you rather stop now and sit back and watch our race splinter and disintegrate into nothing?

"All in favor of peace, raise your hand." The dark-haired lord said.

Eight out of sixteen council members raised their hands.

"And all in favor of continued fighting, please raise your hand."

Eight out of sixteen council members raised their hands.

Eragon held his breath. There was a tie. What was to be done now?

The last lord, the leader of the council, the dark-haired lord spoke at last after a long silence. "I'm afraid that I shall have the deciding vote. But before I cast my vote, please listen to what I have to say. I understand war was justifiable because the skulblaka murdered one of our own. But you must also understand that we have murdered far more of them than they have of us. Perhaps we even came close in wiping out their entire race after what happened at the Stone of Broken Eggs. I say that there must be no more bloodshed. Let us sue for peace."

Eragon let out a sigh of relief.

Lord Denithor stood up and turned to Tarmunora. "Very well, but who shall go to the dragons?"

"I will!" Eragon said quickly.

"You will go?"

"Yes." Eragon said firmly.

"And so shall I." Tarmunora declared.

There was an immediate uproar.

"You can't send Her Royal Highness there. What if they don't agree? She'll be the first to die!" Lord Denithor said.

"Silence!" Tarmunora said loudly.

"My Lords, I am the Queen of this nation. I represent our entire race. Who else is fit to go but me? If the dragons see that the true leader of the elves has come forth to negotiate, wouldn't that give them a better impression?" Tarmunora said.

"Your Highness, but it is too dangerous."

Tarmunora's nostrils flared. "I am not a weak, petty woman, my Lord. I lead this nation. I am as skilled in magic and battle as you are. Therefore I shall go."

"Let us send some men with you."

"No! We cannot give them the wrong impression. Only Eragon shall come with me. He is capable of protecting me." She said sharply.

There was a slight pause. "It's the Queen's choice. Let her go." The dark-haired Lord said.

"Thank you." Tarmunora said. "Thank you all for your time today. This council meeting is adjourned."

Everyone got up and bowed, and one by one, they left the room.

"Eragon, will you stay a moment?" Tarmunora said.

Eragon lingered behind with Tarmunora as did the leader of the Elven Council.

"Eragon. This is Lord Haldirian. He is the leader of the council."

Eragon twisted his hand and bowed.

"Eragon, you were very brave back there. You show intellect and modesty. Thank you for alerting us to the situation." Lord Haldirian said graciously.

"My Lord, in my absence I will be leaving you in charge. I wish you luck and would you do me a favor and keep an eye on Lord Denithor. I'm not so sure that he will accept peace as readily as some of us."

"As you wish, your Highness." Lord Haldirian said. "Keep us posted, will you? In case you get into trouble, and then we can send help."

"Very well." Tarmunora said, sighing heavily. "These are dark days indeed. I pray for our success."

"As do I."

…

"…Will you be going off again?" Maia asked, her face reflecting the pain in Eragon's heart at having to leave them again.

"Eragon, I don't want you to leave!" Gala said. "What if you die out there?"

"I won't Gala. I'll return very soon. Now I want you stay close to Maia. She'll look after you."

"Alright…" Gala said, biting her lip. She hugged Eragon very tightly. "Come home soon."

"Always, little sister." Eragon whispered and turned to Maia.

"You take care too." He said, grasping her hand briefly. "I asked Berundal to look after you and Gala."

"Why?" Maia asked.

"He is a good man, Maia. He cares deeply for you. And…I trust him. I hope you will do the same."

She nodded stiffly. "You look after yourself and the Queen too."

Eragon nodded and turned to see Tarmunora waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Eragon said, swinging his pack over his shoulders.

…

They walked out of Ilirea to the cave where Eragon had hid Bid'Daum. The white dragon was waiting outside for them. Bid'Daum let out a morning greeting, looking pleased to see Eragon.

"You first." Eragon said as Bid'Daum bent his scaly front legs.

"That's alright. I'll be behind you." Tarmunora said.

Eragon climbed up and stretched out a hand to help Tarmunora get on behind him.

"Are you alright with flying? We're going to be in the air most of the time."

"That's fine. As long as we don't suddenly die of some vulture attack, I'll be alright" Tarmunora said steadily though her face was very pale.

Eragon laughed. "You'll get used to flying very soon."

"I hope so." She said tersely, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Right, Bid'Daum, let's go!" Eragon shouted. Bid'Daum let out a joyful roar and stretched out his massive wings and with a powerful flap; they were up in the air.

…

**Author's Note: **

Hi again!!

Didn't expect a new chapter so soon, right? Somehow, through my incredible luck and amazing teachers who didn't give homework this weekend, I managed to find the time to write this. Well yeah, they're on a new adventure and from now on it's going to be very interesting!

I'm not so sure if Eragon is ever going to have a love interest. He doesn't strike me as someone who would be interested in women but I don't know, what do you think?? And if you're going to suggest Maia as a love interest, please don't because Maia's with someone else already (I'm assuming that you know who or else you just haven't been paying attention…). Enjoy the chapter and leave reviews!!

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Linnea


End file.
